


In which Sally makes a joke and Sherlock is confused.

by k8ec



Series: What would Christopher Robin do? [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A dribble of a drabble!, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8ec/pseuds/k8ec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally has been watching way too much Disney Channel!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Sally makes a joke and Sherlock is confused.

Disclaimer: Sherlock & John etc belong to ACD, & the BBC. Pohh & co. belong to A.A.Milne & Disney. I just get to play with their minds!

_#_#_#_

 

#### Chapter 1: In which Sally makes a joke and Sherlock is confused.

 

Sally sneered as she lifted the police tape to allow them egress.

“Oh look! If it isn’t Tigger and Piglet!”

Anderson sniggered, Sherlock looked puzzled at the comment, Lestrade looked to be at an Eeyore level of depression, and John looked more like a woozel seriously contemplating tearing her throat out.

Sally quickly dropped the smirk with the tape.

She had to stop watching children’s DVDs with her nephew, she thought with a shake of her head.

A.A Milne and the Disney Channel had a _lot _to answer for!!__

___#_#_#__ _

**Author's Note:**

> Note sure where this came from, but it's growing!
> 
> In case anyone was curious...
> 
> List of Characters:
> 
> Sherlock: - Tiggr,  
> John:- Piglet  
> Lestrade:- Eeyore  
> Mycroft:- Owl  
> Sally:- Pooh  
> Anderson:- Rabbit  
> Mrs Hudson:- Kanga


End file.
